Summer
by Zohsan46
Summary: You haste away so soon, as yet the early-rising sun. Why don't you stay until the hasting day? I'm promise will go with you along.


"I LOVE SUMMER"

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : Crack Pairs, AU, EYD, Typo

.

.

.

 _You haste away so soon, as yet the early-rising sun. Why don't you stay until the hasting day? I'm promise will go with you along_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari libur musim panas akhirnya tiba. Dan orang-orang pasti memanfaatkannya untuk pergi ke pantai untuk bersenang-senang. Kebanyakan orang sangat menyukai musim ini.

Tapi tidak untuk pemuda yang sedang merebahkan diri diatas futon empuknya.

Musim panas adalah musim yang paling merepotkan dari segala musim yang ada di negerinya itu. Pasalnya gadis Yamanaka akan dengan sadis menyeretnya untuk pergi bersama ke luar rumah yang cuacanya lebih panas dari ketiga musim lainnya.

Hari ini jika gadis itu datang ke rumahnya ia akan berpura-pura sakit saja. Bodo amat. Peduli setan sama musim panas, ia akan menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan bergelung di bawah selimutnya di musim ini juga ia tak peduli. Yang penting dirinya bisa bermalas-malasan dan beristirahat setelah mendapat libur dari tugas-tugas sekolah yang juga tak kalah merepotkan.

Tekad pemuda itu kian menjadi ketika ia bisa mendengar suara nyaring yang sangat ia kenal bergema di lantai satu rumahnya. Lantai kayu Kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua bergetar seiring dengan derap langakah kaki yang tergesa.

Shikamaru mengeratkan cengkraman pada selimutnya yang tak berdosa. Siap-siap mendengar suara nyaring yang diikuti dengan suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"SHIKAMARUUU!"

Ino melangkah masuk mencari sosok pemuda Nara. Matanya melihat ke arah futon yang sepintas mirip gundukan, Ino sudah tahu kalau Shikamaru ada dibaliknya. Senyum cerah cerianya menghilang digantikan dengan raut wajah jengkel seraya berkata, "Bangun pemalas! Ini sudah siang. Kau ingin aku menyeretmu ke kamar mandi hah?"

Shikamaru menyibakan sedikit selimut tebalnya, dia masih tidak menyahut. Namun dalam diam ia memerhatikan Ino yang sedang berkomat-kamit jengkel seraya membuka jendela kamarnya. Pemuda itu sempat terpukau meliaht Ino yang menggunkan gaun putih selutut yang terlihat manis melekat pada tubuh gadis itu, rambut pirang panjangnya juga ia biarkan tergerai. Pokoknya gadis itu tampak sangat cantik pagi ini—

"Ini sudah siang bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur di hari secerah ini?" Shikamaru merenggut mendengar komentar Ino tersebut. Pokoknya hari ini ia akan tetap di rumah dan santai menikmati hari liburnya. Titik.

"Semua orang pasti sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke pantai. Chouji, Naruto bahkan Sasuke saja akan pergi ke sana."

Shikamaru meliahat Ino yang berkacak pinggang sembari melihat wajah gadis itu, ia menaikan kembali selimutnya, "Aku sedang tidak enak badan hari ini, Ino."

"Benarkah?" Raut wajah Ino berubah, ia berjongkok seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya di jidat Shikamaru. Pemuda itu refleks menggerakan kepalanya untuk menjauh.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat minum obat" kata Ino dengan nada cemas, "Setelah itu istirahat yang cukup"

 _Shikamaru menyeringai senang dalam hatinya._

"Aku juga akan bilang pada bibi Yoshino." Ino berdiri, merapikan sedikit gaun putih mininya. Tanpa ia sadari hal itu bisa membuat Shikamaru melihat celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih. Pemuda itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, dan semburat merah tipis sukses menghiasi pipi Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemui bibi Yoshino dulu." Kata Ino sembari berjalan menuju pintu.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Ibu pasti senang bisa melakukan ini dan itu seharian bersamamu."

Ia tahu jika di musim seperti ini ibunya sering bersama dengan Ino, entah itu memasak atau pergi mengunjungi toko bunya Yamanaka. Namun Shikamaru melihat gadis itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke pantai."

"Ke pantai?" beonya

Ino mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis, "Sasuke mengajaku pergi bersama."

"Hah?" kagetnya tanpa sadar ia bangkit terduduk.

" _Get well soon_ ya Shikamaru..." kata Ino sembari menutup pintu, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terbengong.

 _Ino akan pergi ke pantai dengan Sasuke?_

Entah kenapa Shikamaru tidak mau membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia bangkit berdiri, menggulung futon secara asal, kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menggosok giginya. Setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya dan memastikan ia mengantongi cukup uang, Shikamaru langsung melesat keluar kamar dan mendapati ibunya sedang membersihkan ruang keluarga.

"Ibu, di mana Ino?" tanya Shikamaru saat ia sudah turun dari anak tangga terakhir.

Yoshino menoleh, ia terlihat sedikit bingung dan berkata, "Kau sudah baikan? Tadi Ino bilang kau sakit?"

Shikamaru mengangguk ragu, "Di mana Ino?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ino sudah pergi, katanya ia akan pergi ke pantai dengan seseorang" Yoshino meletakan sapu dan meraih sesuatu di atas meja, "Tapi sepertinya ia lupa membawa ini."

Shikamaru melihat sebuah dompet manis berwarna ungu di tangan ibunya. Ia tak habis pikir gadis itu akan seceroboh ini, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan dompetnya— tunggu, bukankah ini bisa jadi alasan kuat untuknya?

 _Sekali lagi hari itu Shikamaru menyeringai dalam hati._

Ia merebut dompet itu dari tangan ibunya, "Biar aku yang mengembalikannya." Dengan itu Shikamaru melangkah pergi keluar rumah meninggalkan Yoshino yang bergumam pelan, "Dasar anak muda."

.

Baiklah. Musim panas memang tak cocok untuknya. Shikamaru bak eskrim yang hampir meleleh di bawah sinar matahari. Padahal ia baru sampai tapi keringat sudah seakan membanjiri tubuhnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan kereta api selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit. Pemuda itu akhirnya sampai di pantai yang hanya adu satu di Konoha—tempat tinggalnya.

Shikamaru adalah pemuda genius yang ber-IQ di atas rata-rata. Tapi kali ini otak genius kebanggaannya itu sepertinya hilang fungsi ketika tiba-tiba ingat kalau pantai adalah tempat yang dipilih orang-orang untuk berlibur terutama di musim panas seperti ini, dan itu artinya tempat itu pastilah banyak orang.

Dan ia tak akan dengan mudah menemukan gadis itu begitu saja.

Shikamaru hampir saja mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika melihat banyaknya manusia di pantai saat itu. Namun kepalanya menoleh saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara familiar dari arah belakang.

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi di mana tadi kau menjatuhkannya." Uchiha Sasuke memakai celana boxer bercorak tomat(?) berjalan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat kuncir kuda yang terlihat sangat SANGAT sexy dengan bikini berwarna ungu.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau itu jatuh di sini." Kata gadis itu dengan raut wajah sedih.

Shikamaru melihat dompet Ino yang sedang digenggamnya. Shikamaru yakin kalau yang mereka cari adalah dompet yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Kau bisa kembali bersama yang lainnya Sasuke-kun, aku akan mencarinya sendiri sekali lagi."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak. Ayok cari sekali lagi bersama-sama—"

"Ino"

Sasuke dan Ino menoleh ke asal suara yang mengintrupsi mereka. Dengan nada terkejut setengah bingung Ino bertanya, "Shikamaru? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Shikamaru mengacungkan dompet Ino, "Aku disuruh ibu untuk mengantarkan ini."

"Ah! Dompetku!" seru Ino senang dan mengambilnya ketika Shikamaru menyodorkan dompet tersebut.

Sasuke yang ada di samping Ino mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa bisa ada padamu?"

Shikamaru tak lantas menjawab, ia melirik Ino yang tersenyum kecut. "Sepertinya tadi aku tak sengaja meninggalkannya di rumah Shikamaru."

Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh' kemudian pemuda itu menambahkan,"Yasudah, ayo kita kembali bersama yang lain." Sasuke hendak berbalik dan memegang tangan Ino namun Shikamaru kembali menyelanya.

"Ino. Ikut aku."

Belum sempat Ino memprotes atau mengucapkan apapun, Shikamaru sudah menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap bingung kepergian keduannya.

.

Ino melihat tangannya yang sedang digenggam Shikamaru, mereka berjalan menjauhi keramaian. Dan Ino masih diam membiarkan dirinya dituntun ke tempat yang pemuda itu inginkan.

Namun keheningan membuat Ino merasa tidak nyaman, hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ikut saja." jawab Shikamaru singkat

Ino menjadi sedikit kesal mendengrnya. Ia baru ingat kalau tadi pagi pemuda itu bilang sedang sakit dan meringkuk di atas futonnya. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau sedang sakit? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini? Jangan-jangan kau pergi ke sini diam-diam karena tak ingin kuganggu? Dan apa-apaan barusan itu? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan apapun dan meninggalkan Sasuke-kun—"

Kata-kata Ino terhenti ketika Shikamaru juga tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu hampir saja menubruk Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Dengan jengkel ia berkata, "Apaan sih!? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti seperti itu."

Shikamaru melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Kau mau bersenang-senang di sini dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Dan bukannya kau itu sedang sakit? Jangan-jangan tadi pagi itu kau membohongiku hah?" kata Ino sinis karena sedikit tersindir dengan ucapan Shikamaru

"Kau bahkan hanya mampir sebentar ke rumahku dan memilih pergi dengan lelaki itu."

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya yang melengkung sempurna, "Memang kenpa? Biasanya juga kau selalu protes dan menganggapku penggangu."

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Ia hanya melihat Ino lurus-lurus membuat gadis itu kian bertanya-tanya dengan sikap pemuda di depannya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Tidak." Jawab Shikamaru cepat.

Ino lagi-lagi menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

Shikamaru lagi-lagi tak menjawab, dan Ino hendak berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan juga teman-temannya, "Kalau begitu aku lebih baik kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya."

Ino merasakan tangannya kembali digenggam, ia menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?"

 _Huh? Apa-apaan itu? Pikir Ino._

Masih melihat ke arah lain, pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tidak mau melihatmu bersama laki-laki lain dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Hening sejenak.

Dan karena tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Ino maka akhirnya Shikamaru memberanikin diri untuk menatap gadis itu. Ia pikir ia akan mendapat omelan pedas dari Ino, namun pas Shikamaru menoleh—

 _CUP_

Shikamaru membeku. Ia kaget karena mendapat kecupan ringan dari Ino tepat di bibirnya. Wajahnya memanas.

"Aku senang kalau kau memang cemburu." Kata Ino sembari tersenyum manis

Shikamaru tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia merasa canggung sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Ino memeluk pemuda itu sembari bergumam, "Bodoh." Membuat Shikamaru tersenyum lembut, ia membalas pelukan Ino, membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Ino yang terekspos.

 _Hei. Ternyata musim panas tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan._

"Lain kali tinggalah lebih lama, aku pasti akan pergi bersamamu sejauh yang kau mau. Meski di musim panas sekalipun." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Ino. Dan sang gadis pun mengangguk pelan sedikit menahan napas karena merasakan hembusan napas Shikamaru yang seakan menggelitik.

"kau tak membenci musim panas lagi?"

Mendengar Ino bertanya demikian, Shikamaru tak lantas menjawab, tapi akhirnya ia mantap berkata, "Kurasa... sekarang aku menyukai musim panas"

Dan Shikamaru kian memeluk Ino semakin erat, seolah ia tak akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

 _OWARI_

Yeay! Akhirnya saya menulis fanfic dengan pair kesayangan

Meski pasti masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, tapi gapapa lah.. yang penting sudah mencoba mhehe. Maafkan jika ide ceritanya pasaran dan deskripsinya yang kurang nganu. Huhu

Yosha! Silahkan beri kritik dan sarannya di kolom review yak :")) saya sangat menghargai jika itu dalam bentuk opini, saran, atau kritik-kritik yang membangun.

Oke deh, cukup cuap-cuapnya. Makasih udah baca cerita ini yak minna-san :"))

 _-Zohsan46-_


End file.
